1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a spinning reel comprising a reel body, a spool rotatably and axially movably supported on a spool shaft, and a drag brake mechanism for applying a braking force against rotation of the spool shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a spinning reel of this type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Sho 61-197872. According to the disclosure, the spinning reel comprises a reel body having a spool shaft and housing a retainer sleeve for holding a drag brake mechanism in a rear side thereof. A clutch sleeve is relatively unrotatably supported on the spool shaft in front of the retainer sleeve. Either the retainer sleeve or the clutch sleeve is movable relative to the other. One movable sleeve is urged for engagement with the other sleeve by a spring, so that the drag brake mechanism applies a braking force to the spool shaft. The braking force of the drag brake mechanism is nullified by separating the movable sleeve from the other sleeve against the urging force of the spring, thereby placing the spool shaft in a freely rotatable state.
With the above spinning reel, particularly where the retainer sleeve is movable, a clutch lever for moving the retainer sleeve is very heavy to operate when the braking force is applied to the spool shaft by the drag brake mechanism. Where the clutch sleeve is movable, the following problem arises.
The clutch sleeve is relatively unrotatably mounted on the spool shaft. The spring for urging the clutch sleeve toward the retainer sleeve is provided between the clutch sleeve and the reel body. Consequently, when the clutch sleeve is moved out of engagement with the retainer sleeve to render the spool shaft freely rotatable, the spring constantly applies a resistance to the spool shaft through the clutch sleeve. This is obstructive to free rotation of the spool supported on the spool shaft.
To overcome this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,477 issued to Toda discloses a spinning reel which allows the clutch lever to be operable with light touch. According to the Toda patent, the drag brake mechanism comprises two sets, i.e., a plurality of fixed brake members and a plurality of rotatable brake members. Those sets of the drag brake mechanism are arranged in a front chamber and rear chamber, respectively. The respective sets of the drag brakes are separately adjustable through first and second adjusting members, which are meshed at the support sleeve to enable a fine adjustment of a braking force applied to the spool shaft.
In addition, the rear end of the reel body houses a retainer sleeve rotatable around the spool shaft but not axially movable, to retain the rear drag brake mechanism. A clutch sleeve is mounted on the spool shaft in a manner that it is unrotatable relative to the retainer sleeve and is movable forwardly relative to the spool shaft. The clutch sleeve comprises a flange formed integral therewith and extending radially outwardly. The reel body houses a control member including a plurality of contact portions opposed to front and rear surfaces of the flange, a mechanism for automatically returning the control member to its original position, and a clutch lever for rocking the control member to move the clutch sleeve into or out of engagement with the retainer sleeve.
Referring to FIG. 2 of the Toda patent, the retainer sleeve supported around the rear portion of the spool shaft comprises a flange formed integral with a longitudinally intermediate position thereof. A first tubular portion is formed in front of the flange, which defines engaging recesses in an inside wall thereof. A second tubular portion including a non-circular section is formed rearwardly of the flange. The rotatable braking members of the rear drag mechanism are engaged with the non-circular section of the second tubular portion, while the fixed braking members are supported peripherally on the second tubular portion.
The clutch sleeve mounted on the spool shaft and extending from the front of the retainer sleeve similarly has an overall configuration, while the flange is formed integrally with one longitudinal end thereof The clutch sleeve defines projections on the peripheral surface of an intermediate portion thereof for engagement with the recesses formed in the retainer sleeve. The clutch sleeve further includes a support tube portion at the other end portion thereof for supporting the retainer sleeve. The retainer sleeve is supported on the support tube portion of the clutch sleeve, and the clutch sleeve is forwardly movable relative to the retainer sleeve. This construction prevents disalignment between the retainer sleeve and the clutch sleeve.
A guide sleeve is provided for guiding the clutch sleeve. The sleeve has recesses formed in an inside wall thereof. The recesses engage with the projections. The clutch sleeve is inserted into the guide sleeve with the projections engaging the recesses, whereby the clutch sleeve is axially movable relative to and rotatable with the guide sleeve. The guide sleeve defines a plurality of grooves on an outer periphery thereof The rotatable braking member of the front of the drag brake mechanism is engagement with the grooves, while the fixed braking members are supported on the peripheral surface of the guide sleeve.
To resolve the above problems, an object of the present inventions is to provide a spinning reel having a drag clutch of a simple structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spinning reel capable of rapidly engaging the clutch sleeve with a retainer sleeve.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spinning reel capable of finely adjusting the free rotation of the spool shaft.
To achieve the above objects, the spinning reel according to the present invention comprises a reel body; a spool shaft mounted in the reel body of the reel to be rotatable and axially movable; a clutch sleeve including a tubular portion having a non-circular internal surface and a circular external surface and mounted on one end portion of the spool shaft to be relatively unrotatable and axially movable, a flange having an engaging groove formed on one end of the tubular portion, and a plurality of projections protruded axially from the flange; a retainer sleeve including a plurality of recesses formed complementary to the projections of the retaniner sleeve on a side surface facing the projections, and a non-circular tubular portion having a flat surface for supporting a drag braking plate and a plurality of washers to be relatively unrotatable; a master gear including a first gear meshed with a pinion gear mounted on one end of the spool shaft, a second gear meshed with an auxiliary gear, and a hollow shaft connecting the first and second gears in a vertical direction; a hollow operating member including a latch one end of which is inserted into the groove of the clutch sleeve, and a boss formed on the other end thereof; a pushing member located on an upper surface of the first gear of the master gear within a range of rotation of an arm extended radially from a rotating plate rotating together with the first gear, and constantly abutting with a bent portion of the operating member by means of a spring; and a clutch member pivotally movable by means of the clutch lever.
The spinning reel may further comprise a first gear engaged with a pinion gear mounted on one end portion of the spool shaft; a second gear engaged with an auxiliary gear; a master gear having a hollow shaft connecting the first gear with the second gear in a vertical direction; a latch one end of which is inserted into a groove of the clutch sleeve; a driving member having a boss formed at the other end portion of the latch; a pushing member positioned on an upper surface of the first gear of the master gear within the rotating range of an arm extended radially from the rotating plate and is constant in contact with a bent portion of the driving member by a spring; and a clutch member vertically moved by the clutch lever